Kyla Ross
Kyla Ross (born October 24, 1996) is a United States gymnast from Aliso Viejo, California. Kyla trains at Gym-Max in Costa Mesa, California, where she is coached by Jenny Zhang and Howie Liang. She is a member of the 2012 gold-medal winning American team, also known as the Fierce Five. Career 2009 In 2009, Ross competed at the United States Junior National Championships in Dallas, Texas. She won golds in the all-around, vault, and balance beam and won bronze on floor exercise. She competed at the 2009 Junior Pan American Games in Aracaju, Brazil where she helped the United States team win the gold medal. The U.S. team was composed of Ross, Sabrina Vega, Aly Raisman, and Bridgette Caquatto. The U.S. women swept the top four spots in the all-around: 1.) Ross 57.40 2.) Vega 56.25 3.) Raisman 56.20 4.) Caquatto 56.10. In event finals, Ross won golds in the all-around, the uneven bars, and the balance beam and won silver on the floor exercise. 2010 Ross was named to the team for the Pacific Rim Championships. The team won a gold in the team final. Individually, she placed second in the all-around, uneven bars, and floor exercise in the junior division. She also competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she placed second in the all-around. She competed at the Pan American Junior Games, where she placed first with the team, second on floor, and sixth on uneven bars. 2011 Ross competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where she placed first in the all-around, on balance beam, and with the team. She also placed second on vault and uneven bars and seventh on floor in the junior division. 2012 Ross was named to the team for the Pacific Rim Championships. The team won a gold in the team final. Individually, Ross won a gold on balance beam, silver in the all-around and uneven bars, and bronze on floor. Ross was also named to the team for the City of Jesolo Trophy. The American team placed first, and Ross won the all-around. Ross competed at the Secret US Classic in May, where debuted a new Amanar vault. She placed second on uneven bars and second in the all-around. Ross competed at the Visa Championships. She downgraded her vault to a double twisting Yurchenko, but posted the highest score on uneven bars, 15.5. She performed better on beam and floor exercise than day one, and placed fourth in the all-around, qualifying for the Olympic trials. She also placed second on uneven bars, fourth on balance beam, and sixth on floor exercise. At the Olympic Trials, Ross performed very well, tying with Anna Li for the highest score on uneven bars on the first night of competition. She continued to compete well on night two, securing a spot on the Olympic team. Originally, Ross was only going to compete on bars and beam, but was added to the floor exercise lineup in qualifications after McKayla Maroney sustained a foot injury. During qualifications, she put up solid scores on bars and beam, but stepped out of bounds on floor exercise. During the team final, Ross competed on bars and beam, where she performed cleanly and scored a 14.933 and 15.133, respectively. Her performances helped the US win their second Olympic gold medal. Ross participated in the Kellogg's Tour of Gymnastics Champions from September 8 to November 18. She left the tour briefly to go back to school. Her spot in the Olympic rings was filled by Nastia Liukin. 2013 On January 11, it was announced Ross would compete at the AT&T American Cup in early March. Floor Music 2012 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XMTWA2lGYg&feature=g-u-u&context=G27a7ab0FUAAAAAAAIAA theme from Phantom of the Opera] Category:American gymnast Category:National Team Member Category:Gym-Max Gymnastics Category:2012 Olympian Category:Olympic Gold Medalist Category:Fierce Five Category:City of Jesolo Trophy All-Around Champion Category:U.S. Classic Junior Champion